Field of Invention
The invention relates to a liquid-cooling device and an air collector thereof, and in particular to an air collector applied to the liquid-cooling heat dissipation device.
Related Art
Nowadays, in cars, refrigerators, personal computers, or various electronic apparatus, excessive heat occurs when engines, motors, central processors and the like are operating. Without effective dissipation, the heat gradually accumulates so the excessive heat causes worse performances of the processor or other important components and even damages these devices. Therefore, these apparatus are equipped with heat dissipation devices for dissipating the heat generated during the operation of the elements so as to improve the overall operation efficiency of the apparatus or the equipment. It is important for the heat dissipation device to have better heat dissipation capability.
Generally, heat dissipation methods for heat dissipation devices are mainly classified into two categories: air-cooling heat dissipation and water-cooling heat dissipation. Water has about 26 times thermal conductivity of air, so the water-cooling heat dissipation has better heat dissipation capability compared with the air-cooling heat dissipation. For better heat dissipation, it is preferable for the water-cooling heat dissipation device that there is only liquid in the pipes of the device but no air. After prolonged use, it is still possible that external air enters the pipes. The air entering the pipes reduces the overall thermal conductivity of the cooling water in the pipes. Therefore, the water-cooling heat dissipation device (liquid-cooling device) preferably has an air collection device, for example an air collector, to collect the air within the pipes so as to maintain the heat dissipation performance of the liquid-cooling device.
Therefore, it is needed to provide a simple and effective liquid-cooling device and an air collector thereof which can keep the pipes of the liquid-cooling device containing only liquid by effectively collecting the air within the pipes of the liquid-cooling device to avoid the reduction of the heat dissipation efficiency caused by the air within the pipes and further improve the heat dissipation efficiency of the liquid-cooling device.